


waiting games

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs were all there, and Josh knew Tyler was worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting games

Waking up in the morning, Josh felt wrong. He shifted uncomfortably in his bunk, desperately willing himself to fall back asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with this again - as if he actually thought sleep would fix anything - but eventually decided to get up and do something productive. He called his mom.

The signs were all there, and Josh knew Tyler was worried. They had an interview that morning, and right as Josh sat down, he knew he wasn't fine. They were behind on schedule, though, so instead of asking for five minutes - which would surely annoy the crew - he sucked it up and clasped his hands together.

Right off the bat, a question was thrown at Josh, and he looked at the interviewer with a blank expression on his face, then at Tyler like he didn't even know where he was or what was going on. Tyler's eyes widened immediately, and he forced out an answer without taking his eyes off Josh. The interviewer shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat but, thankfully, moved on. Tyler moved in closer to Josh so that their shoulders were touching, and every time Josh fidgeted or stuttered, Tyler would push against him softly to remind him he was there. It was all Tyler could do.

After the interview, Tyler expected Josh to go straight to the bathroom and lock himself in until returning later with puffy eyes - it was routine. Instead, Josh threw himself down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Tyler sat down next to him, looking at his hands until Josh finally broke the silence.

"I screwed up."

Tyler turned to look at his friend. Josh's face looked calm, but Tyler could tell _he_ wasn't. His whole body was rigid and his hands were shaking slightly. "You didn't."

"I couldn't even answer a simple question. I feel like an idiot."

"It happens to everyone."

"It never happens to you." Josh's voice was soft. Tyler wanted to hold him.

"Do you want to call your mom?" Tyler asked, ignoring Josh's previous statement.

"Talked to her this morning. I want to talk to _you_."

"Let's talk, then."


End file.
